


Amizade ou Amor

by TrisPond



Series: Contos de Miraculous - Segunda Temporada [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Riposte episode
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: Kagami estava enganada. Adrien não gostava de Marinette desse jeito.





	Amizade ou Amor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Friendship or Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450455) by [TrisPond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond). 



_Kagami era estranha,_  pensou Adrien, com a cabeça deitada no travesseiro.  _Completamente louca._  Essa era a única razão que ele conseguia pensar para a menina ter achado que ele gostava de Marinette.

Não é como se gostar de Marinette fosse ser a pior coisa do universo, já que a Dupain-Cheng era uma pessoa fantástica. Ela era extremamente bondosa e gentil com todos, sempre com um sorriso pronto. Não hesitava em ajudar quem pudesse e não aceitava ver injustiça ao seu redor (especialmente vinda de Chloe). Ela era engraçada e parecia ser muito inteligente - Adrien só não entendia muito porque ela sempre falava frases tão estranhas perto dele, mas sabia que por trás disso, ela era perspicaz. E ele tinha que admitir que ela também era muito bonita. Resumidamente, não havia nada de errado com a menina e ele conseguia entender porque alguns meninos se apaixonariam por ela.

Mas a ideia de que  _ele_  estivesse gostando dela era ridícula. Não, eles eram só amigos e nunca poderiam ser mais que isso. Por mais interessante que Marinette fosse, Adrien já era apaixonado por alguém. Ele já tinha achado a pessoa certa para ele.

E ele não achava que fosse esquecer de Ladybug nem tão cedo. A menina era perfeita. Ele nunca se sentira tão em sintonia com alguém antes, era como se não precisasse esconder nenhuma parte de si - o que era estranho, considerando que eles nem sabiam a identidade verdadeira um do outro. Ela era linda, corajosa e inteligente. Ela sempre o surpreendia e, a cada dia, ele queria passar mais e mais tempo com ela. Ele gostava de fazer as suas piadas idiotas e ver como ela se controlava para não rir. Ou como ela deixava cada luta mais leve, fazendo tudo parecer mais um jogo que uma situação perigosa. Quando estavam juntos, Adrien sentia que eles eram imparáveis.

Então, não havia como achar que ele estivesse apaixonado por outra pessoa. Marinette era legal, mas ela não o fazia sentir as coisas que Ladybug causava. Kagami estava enganada. Seu coração pertencia somente a uma pessoa.


End file.
